


We Were Born To Make History

by choituans



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Natewantstobatte, Youtube RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, LMAO, M/M, Yuri!!! on Ice AU, god bless this show and god bless the ost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choituans/pseuds/choituans
Summary: After a disasterous performance in the Grand Prix final, profesional figure skater Matthew Patrick was ready to retire. However, after a video of him skating flawlessly to his idol's, Nathan Sharp, gold medal winning performance gets released, Nate himself shows up and declares himself Matt's coachaka im a trash can who wrote a YoI au





	1. Eros and Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> wow candy shouldnt u be focused on ur other fics and not starting another au??? yes, i should be, but yet. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a boy who is so wonderful  
> That girls who see him cannot find back home  
> And the gigolos run like spiders when he comes  
> 'Cause he is Eros and he's Apollo  
> -Studio Killers, Eros and Apollo

Matt wakes up to his flatmate Jason pounding on the door, yelling at him to help shovel the snow. As he sits up, he reaches for his phone blindly until he remembers he had powered it down and thrown it across the room in a fit of frustration last night. He sighs. He gets up and and gets dressed, checking his phone. Five texts from Jirard, three missed calls from Stephanie, as well as four texts from her. He reads Jirard’s frantic texts first but frowns as he reads, not understanding. What video? He sighs and quickly taps over to Steph’s texts. He clicks on the link in the first message and he feels like he’s about to have a heart attack.

It’s a video of him, skating to Nathan Sharp’s gold medal winning choreography, Stay Close To Me. It was from last night, when he had gone to Steph’s ice rink to skate away his troubles. Jason had called him days before the Grand Prix to tell him that his cat, Skip, had died. The news caused his already high nerves to skyrocket. Matt had horribly flubbed his performance at the Grand Prix, and ended up dead last. After that disaster, he had ended up crying in a bathroom stall. He was ashamed and angry at himself. After so long practicing and practicing, he didn’t even make the podium. By the time he had arrived back home, he too much stress and emotion built up. Which led to him having to skate away his stress.

Apparently, Jared had recorded it and posted it without telling anyone. Steph and Jared’s wife Heidi, both scolded him thoroughly, but the damage had already been done. Matt took a long suffer breathe and turned off his phone. God, what if Nate had seen it?! Matt shuddered at the thought but quickly shook himself. He didn’t have time to worry about this. He had more important stuff to do.

“Goddammit, Matt, get out here and help me!” hollered Jason from outside his door.

Like shoving snow.  
—–

After two dragged out hours of shovelling snow and arguing with Jason about video games, they finally managed to clean out their driveway. While Jason headed inside to relax and try out his new game, Matt decided to head out towards a nearby hot springs-inn combination, intent on winding down and relaxing.

When he arrived, the lady at the front, Morgan, smiled at him and gave him a knowing look. When skating didn’t ease his worries, a soak in the hot springs always did the trick. He smiled back and, after getting ready in the locker rooms, headed towards the hot spring.  
There weren’t many people here today, so Matt was a bit more relaxed. He stepped out through the Inn’s hot spring entrance. The people who were there were sparing a few odd glances towards the springs on the outside, which he found a bit odd, but no to concerning. However, as soon as he turned toward the large spring in dead center, he understood why everyone was sparing glances towards the spring.

Nathan Sharp, living legend in the ice skating community was soaking in the hot springs. Naked. Completely naked. Of course, it was expected, but still! He was naked and oh god he’s standing up now. Matt blushed and told himself to not look down, don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t-

“Matthew!” Nate smiled, pointing a nimble finger at him. Matt sputtered at stared at Nate in shock. “Wh-what?!” he asked, face red and steadily getting redder. Nate smiled his famous tv smile, looking calm and collected. “Just the man I wanted to see!” he says, still smiling, still calm, still naked, oh Christ-! “Starting today, I will be your coach!” he announces happily, as if telling someone you’re going to coach them while completely butt naked was a normal occurrence. for him.

Matt’s response, is, rightfully so, to screech out an incredulous “What?!


	2. I Would Do Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nate explains himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a strange life I live, but it's what you've decided  
> I give it all into your hands  
> Do what you will with me  
> And I'll smile when you speak  
> -Foster The People, I Would Do Anything For You

There’s something to be said about seeing your Idol in all his naked glory, smiling and pointing at you victoriously. That something, Matt thinks, is a vague horror with an underlying current of shameful pleasure. He chooses to focus more on the horror instead of the pleasure (though he does commit the smooth curve of his muscles to memory for later). Nate’s triumphant smile dips only marginally at Matt’s reaction, and he finally moves to get out of the hot spring, no bothering to cover himself with one of the robes provided to him by the Inn. This did nothing to help Matt’s wheezing breath return to normal. 

“Nate,” Matt says, flushed red and still not quite believing, “What are you doing here?!” Nate smiles at him a curved, mischievous thing, and chuckles. “You see,” he says, playing with the loose strands of dark hair stuck to his neck, “I saw the video of you skating my routine, and it inspired me!” he looks at Matt with an expression full of reverence and awe, holding his arms out in a dramatic fashion. “I’ve won five gold medals consecutively, and everything I do seems to surprise no one anymore.” Nate sighs and brings his hand up to tinker with the gauges in his ears. 

It’s no secret that perfect gentleman Nathan Sharp got gauges and piercings in effort to surprise his audience. Along with the extra body jewelry, he demanded that he be referred to as Nate instead of Nathan after his second gold medal in the men’s senior division. After a while though, the punk attitude quickly wore off, thanks to Nate’s own soft core and nerdy personality. After all, who would believe Nate to be a punk when his (gold winning) third free skate if his senior career was set to the Pokémon Jhoto theme? 

“But you!” Nate gasped out, turning to look at him brightly, “You could surprise everyone! You already did! After your failure at the Grand prix last year, everyone expected you to retire!” Nate’s smile had widened somehow, and he was holding onto Matt’s shoulders tightly at this point. His excitement was clear and shining in his warm brown, almost black, eyes. “You skated to a routine that took me months to prepare perfectly while out of shape, simply to unwind!” Nate’s face suddenly turned a subtle pink as he turned away slightly from Matt. “When I saw you skate, I knew that there was so much more you could do. I thought…maybe I could be the one to coach you to that potential.” 

Matt thought maybe this was all a dream. Something he made up in order to cope with his devastating loss as the Grand Prix. It’s not like the Nathan Sharp was really here to train him, right? Yet…Nate felt and smelt and looked (god, he was blushing again oh no-) so real! Matt stared at Nate’s pale face, slightly red due to the light blush he was sporting. He swallowed. “And you’re….serious about this? The training me thing?” he asked softly, his eyes boring imploringly into Nate’s own. Nate’s eyes had gained a sharp determined glint as he stared back with double the intensity. “Incredibly serious,” he said, not breaking eye contact. “I want to see you improve up close.” He whispered, shuffling closer to Matt, holding his chin up with his own long, nimble fingers. “And what better way to do that,” He mumbled, drawing his thumb along Matt’s bottom lip. Matt’s face exploded into red, eyes dilating. “Then by becoming your coach?’ Nate smiled at him, seemingly unaware or ignoring what he did to Matt.

Matt quickly scrambled back to the far end of the hot spring, grasping at his shirt in the area over heart, taking soft wheezing breaths. “Okay,” he wheezed, face still red, “I believe you!” Nate smiled impishly at him. “Wonderful!” he clapped, grabbing the robe prepared for him by the Inn and slipping it on, “Let’s get started right now!” 

Matt was starting to wish he had just stayed home that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw ur tablet breaks so cant write ur fics until ur at school 
> 
> also hey hi i changed my username bc i changed my tumblr url oops (dw my writing blog is still the same)


	3. Lol April fools lol (I'm so sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //shrug emoji

Nate smiled appraisingly at Matt, who sauntered over with a pep in his step.   
"Why'd you cover up that body, sweetheart?" He asked seductively, wiggling his eyebrows. Nate grinned at Matt, a grin all sharp teeth and sharper intentions. "I don't know, darling, why do you think?" 

"To save our innocent holy eyes." Matt exclaimed suddenly, a southern twang entering his voice. Nate nodded seriously. "Interesting theory. However, you got that wrong. I covered up because I got cold." He sated plainly. This time, Matt nodded. "Understandable." He said. They stood simultaneously, now with a better understanding of each other and themselves. Then they probably went and played Uno or some shit because they're nerds while Jason is probably lamenting his title as Matt's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know,,,,u were expecting,,,an actual chapter,,,,but fam,,,,I'm getting there,,,please accept this garbage for now,,,,(I'll replace this with the actual chapter when I have it done I promise) 
> 
>  
> 
> (I literally wrote this in one sitting while I was eating a brownie and fucking around in mystic messenger I am so sorry)

**Author's Note:**

> l m a o kill me


End file.
